


The Girl Who Cried Wolf

by Danii_Girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Angst, F/M, based on sgfg, husband!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick as part of my SGFG Writing Series</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick as part of my SGFG Writing Series

I. 

The engagement had been fast, less than a years time. Neither Michael nor her had ever pictured a grand wedding for themselves making the planning process easy. A small gathering with their closest friends and family and an exchange of beautiful rings and the two were married three months after the question was popped and all was well.

They went on a lavish honeymoon across Italy where they ate entirely too much pizza and learned that pasta is much more than straggly noodles and red tomatoes sauce. Michael and Y/N fell more in love on the trip than they thought was possible. Paris may have been the city of love but Italy was the country of romance.

Now that the pair was back home though, the dynamic had changed. No longer were they a couple on their honeymoon unable to keep their roaming hands off each other in public. Instead, they were back to reality in their one bedroom apartment with a shitty air conditioning unit that made the California July sun unbearable. Michael blamed the humidity in their place for the wedge between the two at night, neither one of them able to cling to each other without dripping in sweat but Y/N blamed herself for not writing enough pieces for this month’s edition of her web based magazine to earn a decent paycheck.

“It’s my fault we can’t get out of this shitty apartment,” she mumbled.

It was the first night in weeks that the two were able to share a bed thanks to a random storm that was passing through the city. The television flickering light illuminating the dark room while Michael’s thumb massaged soothing circles into the place just above her hips.

“It’s not your fault,” he whispered before placing a series of open mouth kisses to the base of her neck, where her collar bones laid.

“It is though,” she huffed. “We knew when we got married that I’d be making most of the money until you make it out of those hole in the wall clubs.”

Michael knew she didn’t mean to sound rude but he couldn’t help but take offense to her words. Of course, Michael would love to be the number one provider of the household. He’d love for her to able to write whatever she wanted because she loves writing instead of having to do it for a paycheck. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to do that for her yet. He was trying his hardest though, taking up extra shifts as a barista in between his band’s sets at the local coffee shop and writing as many new songs as he could to gain more of a following. He knew that one day his music was going to be good enough to get out of that place but right now he was stuck and Michael hated being stuck.

“It’ll happen soon. Ashton’s been talking to a music producer in town that’s going to help us record our demo soon.”

“I’m proud of you,” she smiled, before her voice faltered and her face fell. “How much is studio time?”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, his eyebrows furrowing in irritation. He knew they were scrapped for money, sure, but didn’t you have to spend money to make it? This demo track could make his career and if it meant he’d have to take on more shifts at the coffee shop then he would. “Besides, this will change everything for us. I promise.”

“It better ‘cause I really don’t want to have to move back home,” she teased.

At least Michael thought she was teasing but he didn’t dwell on it too much. He didn’t have time to dwell on it, not with a coffee shop shift to get ready for in the early hours of the morning.

II.

July had faded into August and things were going okay again. Michael had picked up a few extra shifts at the coffee shop to cover the cost of the demo tape and Y/N had started a second job at the local day care by their apartment to start a savings account for their future. They weren’t swimming in money but they were getting by and that’s all that really mattered.

The clock that hung on the wall by the entrance read five in the morning when Michael crept inside after his late night shift at the 24 hour coffee shop. He was exhausted, the purple bags under his eyes contrasting with the paleness of his complexion. All he wanted to do was flop into bed and sleep for the next few hours before the routine started over, but when he heard the running water coming from the bathroom sleep became the last thing on his mind.

Kicking off his worn out shoes, Michael’s sock covered feet slid their way towards the small bathroom. He shook his head when he saw that the bathroom door was closed despite her being the only one home. He knew she always got a bit woozy with all the steam that got trapped in the bathroom when the door wasn’t open and no matter how many times he told her he didn’t mind if she left it open, she never did.

Michael didn’t want to startle her, instead he balled his hand into a fist before gently tapping on the door. He waited a moment for a response, but when one didn’t come he pushed the door open slightly, instantly getting hit with a cloud of warm air.

“Is anyone there?”

She knew he had entered the bathroom, the creaking of the door giving him away and yet, she still jumped at the sound of his voice. Letting the water rinse the soap off her delicate hands, she pushed the shower curtain to the side popping her head out.

“There’s my beautiful wife,” he beamed. “Can I join you? You know to conserve water since we’re in such a serious drought?”

His joke earned a quiet chuckle from her but that didn’t stop her from declining his request. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to shower with Michael it was that she was already running late to work. Plus, she’d known Michael for years now and showering together never meant actually showering together.

“I have to be at work in twenty minutes. Maybe later,” she smiled.

“I’ll be taking you up on that offer when you get home,” he smirked, before leaving her to finish her business and flopping down on the bed.

Michael was fast asleep by the time Y/N emerged from the shower ten minutes later. She couldn’t help but take notice that he had fallen asleep in his tight jeans something he had complained to her about several times before when he’d fallen asleep during their movie marathons. Despite her tardiness, she tip toed towards the bed her hands instantly finding the button to his jeans and shimming them off his legs. With his legs now uncovered she tossed the blanket over him before pecking his forehead and sauntering out of the apartment and towards the day care facility.

“Another day, another dollar,” she muttered to herself.

III.

Michael worked the morning shift at the store today, something he wasn’t very fond of doing considering it meant dealing with the morning rush. He hated dealing with the morning customers, many of them bitter and cranky until they got their morning fix of caffeine. There was a bright side to the shift though, there wasn’t any frilly, hard to make drinks being ordered. He guessed that was a plus at being a morning person, they hated frappuccinos as much as he hated making them.

It wasn’t too busy today leaving him with plenty of down time in between refills. Usually Michael would just flip on the television and zone out on whatever channel was playing the night before but he didn’t feel like doing that today. Instead, he decided to be a responsible employee for once and take out last nights trash so it could be picked up later today when the garbage trucks came.

He made sure that the three customers inside were content before hoisting the black trash bag over his shoulder. Using his foot to open the door, he was met with the rancid smell of garbage. He should have gauged but truthfully the smell was a nice change to the distinct smell of bitter coffee beans and vanilla flavoring.

Just as he was heading back inside, a flash of white caught his eye forcing him to turn around. There in the far corner from the dumpster were balls of white, turned grey, fur. Kittens! Michael stayed by the door, watching as the mother cat laid on her side to feed her offspring, the hungry kittens latching on eagerly. The moment was ruined when the smallest of kittens was shooed back into the corner by it’s heftier sibling without so much as a drop of milk. Michael felt bad for the little kitten. He felt bad for the whole of them being cast onto the street but from the way the mother was handling things he figured she knew where to find food. So, he waited a moment later hoping that the runt would get it’s turn but when the mother got up and started walking off, without so much as glancing at her smaller child Michael took matters into his own hands. He tugged the towel from his shoulders before scooping the small kitten into and carrying it back inside where it took a nap in a spare box before journeying home with Michael.

“Babe,” Michael shouted, pushing the door open with his feet considering his hands were occupied. The kitten had cried the whole ride home and now that Michael was able to coddle it, she was fast asleep.

Y/N came around the corner, her hands working with the strands of her hair trying to force them into a tight bun. Her eyes immediately fell to the box in his hands, her hands dropping from her hair and crossing at her chest.

“What’s in there?”

Before Michael had a chance to answer, the kitten let out a whine poking it’s head out of the box in the process. The kitten continued to cry, until Michael set the box down allowing her to jump out. Her blue eyes shining as her pupils dilated, taking in her warm surroundings.

“She’s awfully cute,” she smiled, before turning to Michael and letting out a sigh. “You know we can’t afford to be buying kittens right now.”

“Well I guess it’s good news I didn’t have to buy her then! I rescued her outside the shop. Her siblings wouldn’t let her get any milk from her mother and then they just left her there. I couldn’t just leave her there.”

Michael scooped the kitten up from where she sat at his feet. She was tiny, able to fit in the palm of his hand, the other scratching the base of her neck and under her head earning purrs from her.

“What about food and shots? She’s a stray Michael we don’t even know if she has fleas or rabies or something.”

“The pet store does free vaccines for strays. We can take her there tonight and get all the supplies,” he shrugged.

“I don’t know if we can afford cat supplies. Litter is so expensive not to mention food, we can barely take care of ourselves Michael. Our fridge hasn’t been fully stocked in months.”

“Come on Y/N, it won’t be that much look how little she still is. It’ll be a few extra dollars at the end of the month. I couldn’t just leave her out there to die!”

“Fine,” she huffed. “but you better hope she’s not sick. Cat food we can afford, vet bills are another story.”

Michael was so happy he nearly dropped the kitten as he embraced his wife. He knew she meant well but sometimes he just wished she didn’t worry all the time. Sure, money was tight but it wasn’t always going to be like that and a kitten made everything better. And he knew, she’d learn to love the little thing especially when it crawled out of Michael’s hands to her shoulders, sitting perched like a parrot would.

“Look, she loves you already. Isn’t that right Peaches?”

“Peaches?”

“She was lying next to Peach flavored creamer when I found her. I thought it was cute.”

“Peaches it is.”

IV.

True to his word, Michael and the rest of the band had managed to book studio time to record their first ever demo. The news came while he was working the open mic night shift at the coffee shop and Calum came barreling through the doors, the rest of the boys in tow. It didn’t even matter that there was no room in the crowded shop they made room, scooting over an empty chair that had been left unoccupied by a young girl who was currently on stage.

“We got the space!” Luke shouted.

“This calls for a celebration!” Calum exclaimed. “Come on Michael, break out a round of shots for us.”

“This is a coffee shop not a bar, the only shots I have to offer you are the expresso kind.”

“Then serve us a round of expresso shots. We still have to celebrate,” Luke said.

The four of them downed a celebratory expresso shot before Michael had too stop Luke and Calum from taking another one. He had to remind them that unlike alcohol, caffeine had a hangover that they had yet to tolerate.

It was later that night, when he got home from his shift ears ringing from bad singers and clothes tainted with the sent of strawberries and black coffee, did Michael break the news to her. He had come home to find her perched up on the sofa, her chipped nail polish clad nails clicking away at the keys of her laptop as Peaches curled into a ball to her side. He didn’t even realize how loud he was being until Peaches uncoiled herself and starred at her crazy haired human.

Y/N was proud, excited even. She slid the laptop from her legs before she ran to Michael, his arms welcoming her into a hug the two of them used to share so often but was now reserved for only special occasions like this. They stood like that for a while, wrapped in each other’s embrace cementing the moment to their memories.

If only they had known then what recording a demo really entailed.

They had only seen each other twice over the course of the two weeks, their busy schedules never allowing them more than a few seconds to share together. More often then not, he’d be tip toeing into the house while she was getting ready to leave for the office to check in with Sarah. It was hard, being alone when all he wanted was to share his dream with her but he knew he couldn’t keep her from her work, especially when he had to drop a few shifts at the coffee shop to stay on schedule with the demo.

With the weekend here, things were about to change. It was first weekend since they’d gotten back from their honeymoon that she didn’t have to work and Michael had promised that he’d spend the entire day with her. Unfortunately, part of their time together was going to be spent at the studio but she swore she didn’t mind so Michael dragged her along without a second thought.

The studio was small, nothing more than one recording booth accompanied by a mixing board and a weathered black sofa that sat in the corner of the room. It wasn’t exactly where Y/N had pictured spending her first afternoon in months off work but it would do, if it meant she got to see Michael record. Plus, it wasn’t often she got to spend time with Ashton’s girlfriend, Emma, who was currently sitting in Ashton’s lap.

Michael situated her on the sofa before grabbing his guitar out of the case and heading inside the sound proof room. She watched through the glass as his fingers traced along the neck of a guitar like they once traced over her own skin. It was silly, but she missed the feel of his calloused fingers despite having them in her hand’s only a short moment ago. Without warning, a somber melody echoed off the walls of the studio as Michael’s fingers moved like a dance between chords, his other hand strumming in perfect rhythm. It was when his raspy voice rang through that goose bump appeared on her body.

“Michael’s really killing his performance today,” Ashton said, leaning around his girlfriend so he could see your face. “He should bring you by more often.”

“He does sound really good,” she marveled.

She wanted so badly to get lost in his voice again after the conversation with Ashton dropped off but she couldn’t. Instead she found herself gawking at the chestnut haired boy beside her who was groping Emma a little too much for her personal comfort. It was as if she had forgotten all those years the boys used to tease her and Michael about needing a room. There constant PDA getting so heated that most of them ended up needing their own rooms instead of her and Michael. 

When Michael emerged from the recording booth, Ashton and his girlfriend were still making out but she managed to draw her eyes away from them and ignore the sounds coming from that corner of the room. Instead, she sauntered over to Michael eager to praise his work.

“You sounded so good, baby,” she chimed, easing up on her tip toes to peck the lips of her husband. She was taken aback when Michael moved away from the gesture to discuss matters with the sound engineer. Y/N tried not to take it too personally. He probably didn’t realize she was trying to kiss him since he was so in the zone was all. Instead, of being offended she tried again to praise him. “Mikey that was so good.”

“Thanks babe,” he mumbled, still a bit distracted. “Do you mind grabbing my water out of the car? I think I left it in the cup holder.”

Defeated, she slumped out of the recording studio and towards the car. She cursed to herself for not bringing a jacket along like Michael had suggested. Suddenly, the usual warm California breeze had turned chilly, a gust of wind making her tame hair go in all different directions as she approached the car. The water was just where Michael said it was and yet she couldn’t grab it. A sudden pang of jealousy washing over her as she remembered the way Ashton looked at Emma as if she was his world. It was a look she was so accustomed to seeing from Michael and yet she hadn’t seen it since their time in Italy.

She had only been in the car for a few minutes before she saw Michael coming towards her. Admittedly, she had been outside longer than necessary to grab a bottle of water but she didn’t understand why he picked now to run after her. Now, with her eyes glazed red and puffy was when he decided that she was worth his undivided attention.

“I thought someone kidnapped you!” he chuckled, climbing into the driver’s seat without even a glance at you. “The boys said I could have the rest of the day off since I nailed that solo so what should we do?”

It was only after the words left his mouth did Michael finally turn to look at her, except, he wasn’t looking at her like he wanted to. Instead, he was looking at the profile of a girl who wasn’t acting herself. Her usual outspoken behavior seemingly lost in her distant gaze with her refusal to look at him.

“Baby,” he whispered, running his thumb along the her cheeks. He did the same to the open spaces of her neck before tilting her face to his. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she mumbled.

“I know that’s not true. Your eyes always speak the truth, just tell me what’s wrong.“

“Do you think our marriage was a mistake,” she blurted out.

Her outburst startled the both of them, her own body slumping inward as Michael’s hand fell from the comfort of her face. She hadn’t meant to be so blunt, her usual carefully thought out words falling her in the most important moments. And she couldn’t bare to look up at Michael, didn’t want to see his face contorted into a pout because of her recklessness but she had no choice when his fingers once again guided her towards him. His once bright green eyes, glossy, threatening to spill at any moment.

“Wh-what do you mean was our marriage a mistake?” he stuttered, struggling to even put the words marriage and mistake in the same sentence.

“We’re so young,” she whispered, words trailing off before she could finish her sentence.

“Where is this coming from?”

“I don’t know, maybe the way you treated me back there,” she huffed, her arms crossing tightly in front of her chest as her eyes shot daggers at the studio. “I went to kiss you and you totally blew me off and then sent me to get water.”

“I didn’t even realize you were trying to do that baby. Do you really think I’d purposely reject a kiss from your gorgeous lips?”

“It was embarrassing. Ashton and Emma are all over each other and my own husband won’t kiss me. Do you know how that makes me feel? Am I not good enough now that we’re together? Am I boring?”

The tension in the car was getting thicker with every question shouted into the stale air. Michael knew he screwed up. He knew it the moment he sent her to get his bottle of water and Ashton called him out on his oblivion to his wife’s past actions. He had come out here to make things better with her but so far all he was doing was making things worse.

She thought she wasn’t good enough for him. Michael didn’t understand how she could even think that when it was the other way around. Michael didn’t deserve her! He didn’t deserve a girl that worked two jobs just so he could go after his dreams. He didn’t deserve a girl as nice and kind and loving as her. And here he was making her feel as if she wasn’t worth it to him.

“You know you’re my world. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and nothing is going to change that. I’m still so crazy about you. We just have busy schedules right now it’s hard but it’s going to get better.”

“Then why doesn’t it feel like that?” she hiccuped. “You’ve been saying things are going to get better for months but they haven’t. We’re still in the same shitty apartment we moved into when we were naive eighteen year olds and we’re still struggling to pay the $600 rent. When is it going to get better?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I don’t know but I know it’s going to get better. You just got to keep believing.”

“I don’t know Michael. Maybe our parents were right, maybe we weren’t ready for all of this. Maybe we aren’t right for each other.”

“We’re perfect for each other Y/N. Look me in the eyes and tell me we aren’t but you won’t because you can’t. We’re just in a rut right now baby.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, a small tear finally cascading down her cheeks.

“Let’s go home, okay? We can watch tv and order take out and cuddle with Peaches. Does that sound okay?”

The only response Michael earned was a nod of her head, but it was better than nothing in his eyes. So he drove the two of them home, stopping only once to pick up their favorite Chinese take out. They didn’t talk much while they ate, instead they let the whines of Peaches echo throughout the apartment. It was only when Michael went to draw her bath did she finally look into his eyes.

“I don’t want to be alone,” she said, barely above a whisper. “Get in with me?”

Ridding himself of his clothes, Michael sank into the opposite side of the small tub but kept his distance to not upset her again. He breathed a sigh of relief though, when she made her way over to him, her body fitting perfectly between his legs. With her back pressed firmly to his back, he let his fingers trace up and down her exposed shoulders. The once ache she felt in her heart from the absence of his touch soon being healed as he began to massage the knots forming at the base of her neck, every once in a while dropping his lips to the spot to give them extra care.

V.

Their once seemingly busy lives only became busier when Michael got the news that a label was interested in the band. Now, instead of seeing each other twice a week they were lucky if they both had Sunday night’s off so they could cuddle in bed and catch up, but even that was a valued commodity. With both of them working two jobs each, there just wasn’t any time for the two of them to be the two of them and it showed.

Michael tried though, he really tried to keep their love alive despite their busy schedules. He pulled tricks out from his past, the same tricks that landed him the most beautiful girl in the world when he was a measly sixteen year old kid. He’d bring her her favorite cup of coffee from the coffee shop and write love notes on the cup like he’d done in the past. And it was a nice gesture at first, until the cups of coffee were left untouched on her nightstand with no trace of her trademark lipstick stain on the white lid.

When that no longer worked anymore Michael took a new approach. He knew how much she had wanted a house for them to call their own. It had been the one thing she still dreamed off and now that Michael’s band was being signed by a major label he’d have the money to give his princess everything she deserved.

The payment came a week later and while the boy’s planned to spend it on new instruments, Michael knew what he had to do. The number wasn’t quiet big enough to buy a house but it was enough to get them out of their tiny apartment and that was a step in the right direction. The minute he stepped through the doors that day, he went straight to apartment hunting until he heard the squeak of the front door indicating you were home.

“Baby?” he called out.

“Michael? I didn’t know you would be home this early.”

He could hear her clicking of her heels along the hardwood, the noise echoing throughout the apartment until she was in the doorway to the bedroom. Her arms crossed tightly across her chest, using the door frame to hold her body up. Michael could tell she was exhausted, her usual tamed hair pulled into a messy bun it was her solemn eyes that gave her away though.

“I have a surprise for you!”

“If it’s another cup of coffee I think I’ll pass. I can’t afford to be up late tonight,” she sighed, her hand coming up to her forehead to swipe the stray pieces of hair out of her face.

Michael shrugged off her comment, knowing when she was tired that she sometime could be a little too blunt with her words. Using his feet for momentum, he rolled himself towards her in the office chair his arms tangling around her waist before pulling her down to him. Y/N was caught off guard, her body falling rigidly into Michael’s lap despite him having done this countless of times before. Michael tried to ignore it, peppering kisses along her neck instead but he couldn’t help but feel the distance between them when she retracted, leaving Michael’s lips puckered with nothing to kiss.

“I’m thinking of staying at my mom’s house tonight.”

“What, don’t you want to spend time with me?” he pouted.

“Sarah wants me in the office early and she’s closer to the new office,” she shrugged. “We can talk about it later, you said you had a surprise for me?”

“The boys and I got signed today!”

“That’s great Michael!” she sang, her voice falling flat at the end.

“Yeah it is but what’s even better is the record label gave us a signing bonus even though those aren’t common anymore and it’s not like it’s a large sum of money but it’s enough to get us a new place. One that doesn’t have squeaky front doors and moldy showers and AC units that don’t blow out cold air,” he rambled.

“You want to rent a new apartment?” she marveled.

“I know we want a house but it’s not enough to buy us a house in the city but it’s enough to get us out of this place. I mean rent would probably be a little bit more but with the band taking off I think we could afford it.”

“Shouldn’t you use the money to get a new guitar or something? You’ve been playing on the same one since I met you.”

“I’d much rather rent us a new apartment. It can be like a fresh start, you know? We’ve been living here for four years now I think it’s time. Plus then you won’t have to stay at your mom’s when Sarah needs you since we’ll be closer.”

The following morning the Michael and Y/N began their apartment search together. It was the first time in months they had left the confides of their home together and though it wasn’t a date, it was a nice. Michael could sense something was still off with her but that didn’t stop him from lacing her hand in his. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t pull away, instead she ran her thumb in soothing circles on Michael’s hand like’d she done so many times before.

Neither of them believed in luck but they had to admit today was their lucky day. The apartment search had lead them to a location closer to all of their places of employment that wasn’t asking for much more than what they were paying. It wasn’t the house of Y/N’s dreams but it had everything the two of them needed to live and not have to worry about getting sick from mold infestation. So they bought it and two weeks later the pair was moving their belongings into their new home.

Michael had hoped that a new location would help the two of them regain their closeness but unfortunately the opposite happened. Now that they were both closer to their jobs, Michael was called in to cover more shifts than usual and Sarah had given Y/N more articles to write leaving them no time to actually enjoy their new home. It was during one of her afternoon shifts at the daycare center that Michael decided to help Y/N decorate the apartment. He got straight to work, organizing their little furniture in a way that made the living room more cozy before turning his attention to the blank walls that would soon be adorned with pictures of them from over the years.

“You put our wedding pictures up?” she gasped, walking through the front entrance to see the two of them standing in front of the alter. They’d been married for four months now and had yet to hang them up, never having time to get them out of their pristine boxes.

“I just thought I’d help you decorate since I didn’t get called into work or the studio today.”

Ignoring Michael’s words, she walked over to where the picture frames hung on the living room wall. The center piece being the one of her in her basic white dress, Michael looking down at her with so much adoration she could practically see the rosiness of her cheeks despite the black and white filter. Around that were all sorts of pictures from their wedding to their junior prom, or as she remembered it the first time Michael ever wore a tux.

“It feels so long ago” she breathed, her hand coming up towards the wedding picture in the middle.

“I know,” he paused. “It’s already been four months can you believe that? Four months of being married to my best friend.”

“Yeah,” she gulped, a familiar sting in the back of her throat building.

She wanted to hide in the bathroom, the sting only building when Michael came closer to her. The tears welled in her eyes as he brought his hand down to her, cupping her face before placing his chapped lips to her tender ones. She could feel her lipstick smearing away as Michael deepened the kiss.

“Are you crying?” Michael asked, pulling away from her only to wipe away a stray tear. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re happy tears,” she lied. “The picture just makes me happy.”

Y/N knew she shouldn’t have lied to Michael but she had no other choice. It wasn’t his fault the two of them were so busy they only remembered they loved each other in these types of situations. It wasn’t his fault that something had gone wrong inside her head and suddenly everything Michael did for her didn’t seem as genuine as before. How was she supposed to tell Michael that she didn’t think she felt like she did on their honeymoon anymore?

She couldn’t.

Instead, she let him drag her towards the bedroom Peaches not far behind her, meowing as if she knew that something was up with her mother. As if the cat was more responsive than her own husband. She let Michael strip her of her clothing, watched as he pulled out her favorite shirt of his and pulled it over he head, the fabric pooling just below her butt. She stood there as he rid himself of his clothes before pulling her into him and she let him hold her, despite her body aching to be alone.

That’s as far as things got that night.

Y/N knew Michael wanted more, she could tell my the pressure on her back as his fingers brushed at her soft skin but she couldn’t give in. She couldn’t sleep with him knowing that it wouldn’t mean the same to her as it would to him. All she could do was hold her tears in and hope that Michael didn’t think her behavior was too odd.

That was the last time Michael and her shared a bed. The next morning he got the call from the label informing him that he’d be embarking on a three week promo tour across the west coast. He left that night, packing up all his belonging and giving his perfect wife a see you later kiss — he didn’t believe in goodbyes. With a final promise to talk to her every night, the door shut behind him and Y/N was left with Peaches. Just her and Peaches in an apartment that was meant to house her and Michael. A house they were supposed to christen like they had done with the past apartment. She was left alone, with just a promise to hear his voice every night to keep their spark alive.

If only Michael knew the spark in Y/N had already burned out.

VI.

It was raining the day Michael came back from the promo tour. Four weeks had taken a toll on his own body but never did he think she’d have gone through the same thing.

The pitter patter of rain on the rooftop, however usually calming, was the complete opposite tonight. He found her curled onto their bed, knees held tightly to her chest with no blanket or equally as adorable cat in sight. The suitcase she had used on their honeymoon sat haphazardly by the bedroom door surrounded by broken glass. Every quiet sniffle from her nose was paired with the soft plops of the rain droplets. With every stroke of thunder, a sob choked out from the depths of her throat. She hadn’t realized Michael was in the room yet, and Michael hoped she wouldn’t turn around. In that moment his heart broke, broke harder and in more pieces than ever before because his girl was unhappy and he didn’t know how to fix her anymore.

“Hey baby,” he whispered, climbing into the bed beside her.

She didn’t say anything, then again she really didn’t need to. Michael tried to close the distance between the two of them but with every inch he made closer to her she moved farther away. Now she was sitting at the edge of the bed, a picture of them from their younger days perched in her hands while Michael laid next to her on his back, his usually shimmering green eyes taking on a dull look.

“We were so in love,” she mumbled, running over their faces in the picture.

Michael remembered that picture, it was the one he had hung up on the wall only four weeks ago before he left. He remembered the day too. It was their junior prom and Michael’s first time ever in a tux. He remembered the way she marveled at the way his butt looked in the loose fabric of the pants, her mother only chuckling when she went to slap it playfully. Unlike the other couples who’d match their clothes together they had decided to match hair colors. Both of them sporting a stunning lavender that contrasted nicely with their black attire. Michael had bought her a corsage that night forgetting that she was allergic to the baby breath flowers that surrounded the red rose. She wore it anywhere though, risking the chance of getting blotchy skin just so she could see him smile. It was the first night they had said they loved each other but even before they said it, when this picture was taken, you could tell they loved each other.

“We’re still in love,” he offered.

“Not in the same way,” she sniffled.

She didn’t turn to look at him but she could tell he was moving by the fidgeting of the blankets underneath her. She didn’t look at him when he sat next to her. She didn’t even look at him when he took her hand in his, running soothing circles over her palm with his calloused fingers. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on the picture. The picture that she had grown to despise in the last couple weeks.

Michael wanted to question her words but he was scared. Scared to hear her admit what she meant when she said they didn’t love each other the same way. Sure, they didn’t love each other like they did when they were seventeen years old but wasn’t that normal? Their loved matured with them. He thought their love now was better than it was then but he had a feeling she didn’t think so.

“What do you mean?” he asked only after taking a deep breath.

“We’re not the same people as those purple haired kids in that picture.”

“Of course not,” Michael said. “That was six years ago. No one is the same as their seventeen year old self that’s not a bad thing. But we do love each other as much as we loved each other that day. We have the same love we had on our wedding day. Hell, we probably love each other more now than we did any of those other days.”

“That’s a lie Michael and you know it,” she insisted.

“Are you saying you don’t believe me?” he argued, his voice getting louder. Michael knew getting angry wasn’t going to fix anything but he couldn’t help his voice from escalating.

“No I believe you I just — I,” she trailed off.

She couldn’t do this. Not when he was sitting beside her willing to listen while she couldn’t even look at him. She couldn’t do this to him, couldn’t do it to those two kids in that prom picture. Standing up, she lets the picture fall from her hands. She watched as it glides down until it lands at her feet, the picture unharmed until she lets her tears flow, the droplets pooling on the picture until Michael get’s up and save it.

“Y/N,” Michael gasped. “Baby, what’s the matter?”

“I don’t know,” she shouts, tears still flooding down her cheeks. “I don’t fucking know.”

No matter how hard she tries to move she couldn’t. It’s like her feet are cemented to the carpet, the stupid carpet that’s now home to clusters of glass from the frame she broke only hours before. She thought it would help her, thought it would make her feel something but it didn’t. And now with Michael in front of her she felt worse than ever.

“I think — I think I need to go to my mom’s,” she stuttered.

Michael didn’t know what to do. For the first time in his life with Y/N he didn’t know what to say to make her stay, so he watched her. Watched her walk over to her suitcase and walk out of the room but he didn’t follow her. He couldn’t. He couldn’t watch the love of his life walk out on him so he stayed in the room until he heard the familiar screech from the leather couch when someone had thrown themselves, or two people, on it. It took every last bit of Michael’s courage to walk out of the room and it didn’t last long when he saw her.

There she was on the sofa, the same sofa he’d watched her curl into a ball in plenty of times before and she’s shaking, the tears causing her whole body to shake. He couldn’t stand the sight of her, collapsing into the recliner by her side. The same recliner they had bought together when they first decided to move in together all those years ago. And he’s sobbing. The mixture of their sobs and coughs echoed throughout the apartment, drowning out any sound of the calming rain against their rooftop. And Peaches wandered somewhere in the middle of them, not sure which human to comfort first, instead she’s rolling on the floor crying out for her humans to get a hold of themselves — or maybe she’s crying so that they feed her, nonetheless, she’s crying with them.

“Marriage wasn’t supposed to be this hard,” she mumbled, her words muffled by the pillow she’s using to cover her face.

The suitcase that was once held firmly in her hand crashed to the floor, startling Peaches enough to get her to scurry away. In that moment it was just Michael and Y/N, and neither one of them knew what to do with a crashing suitcase and spilled clothes in between them. Pulling himself together Michael knew it was up to him to mend this. Y/N had threatened to stay at her mother’s house plenty of times before but now that there was a bag packed, or once packed, the reality of it became all too real. She could leave him. She could choose to walk right out of his life and never look back. The past six years of his life could turn into a memory in a blink of an eye and he’d be dammed if he didn’t try and stop it.

Wiping a few stray tears from his cheeks, Michael hoisted himself out of the recliner and made his way over the loose bras and shirts on the floor to her. Lifting up her legs, he plopped down beside her before hoisting her legs over his lap. And then he waited. He waited for her to get a hold of herself. Waited for her to gather the courage to sit up. He even waited for the precise moment to pry her attention to him.

“Look at me in the eyes,” he pleaded with her.

He could have cried when she finally did. He always said the truth was in her eyes and he was always right. Her swollen red eyes barring straight into his soul, screaming silently in pain. She was alone and Michael had left her like that. At the moment, Y/N’s eyes didn’t even look like hers.

“Is anyone there at all? I know my beautiful wife is in their somewhere,” he whispered, his lips coming down to kiss her once smooth hands, now roughed up from the fragments of blood from the glass scattered everywhere.

“I don’t know what to do Mikey,” she sobbed, finally lettings herself collapse against his chest.

“I love you so much baby. So so so much,” He whispered, his hands stoking the top of her head. “I’m not leaving, okay? We can get through this cause I’m not leaving okay? And you’re not leaving either.”

“I won’t leave,” she mumbled. “I’ll learn to love you again.”


End file.
